Karakin
General information Karakin (Anhutja) the the Language of the Karakins, a spices/sub-spices of egg laying Jamesianoids called Karakin (scientific name Shatu Karakinha). It is the ansestor language of Korkin , Karutu , Kotalosian , Chyukitu and Yukitu. The Karakins migrated to the Tarminian Basin from the south when the Great Continent was in two pieces. Phonology Karakin Phonology is interesting because of the odd mixture of unpaired voiced and unvoiced fricative and affricative consonants. It has only 5 vowels. Most Karakin languages that are round during the events of Xerxesian Chronicles have lost all there Velar, lateral, bilabial fricatives and their Palatal nasals and plosives. The language, unlike its decedents doesn’t have long vowels or diphthongs. Consonants Vowels Alphabet The Karakins did not have a writing system , they had no writing whats so ever and most of their written word was done by foreigners in their own script (Hanpeimu, Nekoshijwo or Ännatroda). The native speakers of Karakin draw pictures and petroglyphs to show their ideas. Phonotactics The Syllable structure of Karakin is ©(y,w)V(n,m,ng,p,t,k) the final plosives are voiced when they come before a voiced constant and become affricates when they come before fricative consonants. Dialects There is 4 main different dialects of Karakin. They are the Kota-iwadyuk , the Kota-lxyemzu , the Kota-movavip and the Kota-kakhugying. These dialects are generally neutrally intelligible to each-other before the Dinobuster asteroid(Named so because it was around the some size as the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs) slammed into Jamesos 626 and separated the main groups causing the survivors to evolve into the Korkins , Kotalosians , Chyukitu and Karutu. The dialects tend pronounce certain phonemes in different ways, for example /θ/ is pronounced as /ð̠/ by Kota-movavip and Kota-kakhugying and as /s/ by Kota-iwadyuk. /ts/ Is often voiced to /dz/ by Kota-kakhuvip and /d͡ʑ/ is pronounced as /dz/ by Kota-iwadyuk speakers. Grammar Nouns Like all Jamesic Languages, all words are nouns by default they can have suffixes to incate if they are possesing an object or are an object of the sentance or the verb of the sentance. The possesive suffix is -zo. Verbs Nouns can be made into verbs by adding -uku to the end of it. Uku is the basic neutral and tone neutral relation verb from. All the Verb forms are, *''-ve'' , friendly relations and happy or exited. *''-dja'' , friendly relations and neutral tone. *''-khya'' , friendly relations and annoyed, angry or demaning. *''-zuki'' , neutral relations and happy or exited. *''-uku'' , neutral relations and neutral tone. *''-gi , neutral relations and annoyed, angry or demaning. *-ngya'' , unfriendly relations and happy or exited. *''-nhai'' , unfriendly relations and neutral tone. *''-rhwa'' , unfriendly relations and annoyed, angry or demaning. This is similar to the request from of verbs in Korkin but in Karakin their the Verb froms that only incate the relationship and weather and their tone. Where they’re annoyed/angry/demaning or happy/exited. These words by themselves are describe different emotions and this is true for other Karakin languages. The negative from of a word is always u-. Syntax The Word order of Karakin is Subject-Object-verb, the possessive case words come after the words they posses eg, lxunhu dazo khwive rulizo.(''My cute girl(friend) is sleeping.) Reasons and ifs go before and not after eg. ''Da hin Mijazo, da hinzuki.(I eat because I was hungry / I need food , I eat). And Dje-ut bithu, bithu nak-uku. (Fish on land , fish die./ If fish is on land , it will die.) The Locative case goes first in a sentence. Grouping nouns together Karakin uses kha ''to group nouns together. ''Kha ''is prefixed to the first word in the group and suffixed to the last word eg, Kha-rhwan hyawa Tjek-kha Dazo zhyam-dja. (I patted my dog , cat and horse).'' Cases There are three cases in Karakin , locative , possessive and verb . The possessive case is the suffix -zo, and the possessive word comes after the object it possesses. It can also be used to make adjectives. The Locative case -ut , which is use to indicate the location of an event or the time of an event eg. Nhidme-ut Mima-ut da. (I'm in my house at night). And the verb case which is already explained in the Verb part of the article. Vocabulary Basic greetings and basic words. * Zawa '' , Hello and good-bye depending on context of the situation. * ''Rhi , ''It , he or she. * ''Da , ''I or me. * ''Lek ,''you . * ''Gwi , this (near the speaker). * Pyu, that (far from the speaker). * Zhawu , ''yes. * ''U , ''no. Geological features * ''Nhakha , river. * Lxyemzu , ''lake. * ''Ngarha , ''Hill/Mountain. * ''That , ''Island. * ''Lya '' , forest. * ''Hyeng , ''sand/desert. * ''Admi , ''sea. * ''Zwo , ''Plains. * ''Dje , ''land. * ''Tya , swamp. * Vwa , hole. * Vwawa , valley. * Khin , cave. The sky/astrology and weather. * Bikhwa , sky. * Myaya , star. * Rhamyaya , moon. (Jamesos-626 has 7 moons). * Tjwa , sun. * Hwu , wind. * Khye , could. * Lwikhye , fog. * Thi'e , rain. * Mova , snow. Houses , towns and related items. * Bat / Mima '', house. * ''Ngat , '' door. * ''Tjim , bath/ spring. * Bat-omi , ''window/ vent. * ''Dwa'a , Town,city or village. * Kota , Tribe/family * Tsizwo , table. * Ngakhwi , ''bed. * ''Hin , ''food/meal. * ''Ngem , ''wall/fence. * ''Kyo'enrwo , '' roof. * Kyo'endjap , market. * Zhyambi , temple / holy site. * Kaga , tower. * Thuyibat , Palace. * Tjyak , fire/fireplace. * Battjyak , oven. * Ngadje , carpet Different types of Jamesianoids. * Nhwa , Xerxesian Annatroid. * Bi , other types of Jamesianoid. * Gunha , male / boy. * Lxunha , female / girl. * Gwanha , child. Animals * Hyawa , cat. * Rhwam , dog. * Tjek , horse. * Kilxwa , lizard/reptile. * ''Tjat , fox. * Wibi , seal. * Lxi , sheep. * Them , bird. * Mwun , cow/oxen. * Mewe , fish. * Nyu , crab. * Rhit , spider. * Dyuk , snake. * Kukhu , bat. * Jyati , horse. * Pithem , waterbird / duck / goose. * Rhwu , wolf. * Lxyakhi , a wolf like omnivorous camel. * Rhadjethem , ostrich or any small land bird. * Djethem , chicken or any small land bird. * Lxeng , rat , mouse or any rodent. * Dup , seashell. * Rhumwa , mussel. * Pyan , a trilobite like creature. * Ithi , insect. * Mimlxa , "running" lizard a very fast reptile. Plants and plant related things. * Tsi , tree. * Nga'i , grass. * Hinnga'i , wheat,and other cereals. * Khalwi , pollen. * Hwigan , seed/nut. * Hwi , plant. * Lxammi , flower. * Vibnhakha , kelp/seaweed and other water grasses. * Kemu , a tree with red bark. * Lxanga , a black leaved, bitter and thorny plant. * Viptsi , A hair like plant that grows on trees. * Vibmek , A hair like plant that grows on rocks * Bota , leaf. * Zhyamtsi , branch. * Tsikhwe , root. * Botahom , thorn. * Lxwi , fruit. Tools / weapons / clothes and other usable objects. * Hon , Sword. * Lxubap , bow. * Ngat'ja , shield. * Thikid'ja , spear. * Thibap , arrow. * Galang , club/mace. * Kikkegja , war axe. * Kegja , axe. * Ngatkat , amour. * Zwokegja , plough. * Iwa , wheel. * Viptjyo , rope. * Vipkat , clothes. * Nho , cart/chariot. * Byabyavip , weaving machine. * Kehin'gyuk , mincing machine. * Myengja , grain grinder. * Khukhu , file. * Keg'hon , knife, * Ngagying , cape/robe. * Kukkuk , chisel. * Zhyamtjyak , torch. * Ryetjyak , lamp. * Ngatjek , saddle. The Body * Rwo , head. * Rwothikit , horns. * Rhan , eyes. * Rworhi , face. * Myo , ears. * Tsang , teeth. * Zhyam , hands. * Thiki , fingers. * Khewi , legs. * Thikihon , claws/nails (they have retractable claws(on their hands) and non-retractable claws(on their feet) as apposed to nails) * Mwimwi , breasts. * Ngu , torso. * Vip , hair/fur. * Botathem , feathers. * Tjeti , skin. * Tjetikilxwa , scales. * Gon , back. * Gagon , bottom. * Zhyambi , wings. * Iyi , feet. * Thiyi , toes. * Vyet , shoulders. * Vwik , mouth. Food and drink * Muga , cheese. * Thom , bread. * Lxen , pie. * Zhwiya , soup. * Zwogehin , thin strips of meat. * Kotagehin , mix meat stew. * Thilxeng , fire roasted rats on a stick. * Mwihin , milk. * Putitmewe, fish rapped in edible leaves. * Dyuktjyak , roasted snake. * Wip , juice. Actions * I''yi-(Verb suffix) ,walk. * Myo-(Verb suffix) ,hear.'' * Iyi'iyi-''(Verb suffix) '' , run. * Khwi-(Verb suffix) , ''sleep. * ''Myu-(Verb suffix) , wake up. * Kohi-(Verb suffix) , die , be-killed , destroy, kill. * Myap-(Verb suffix) , live , resurrect. * Bikhwa-(Verb suffix) , fly. * Tsang-(Verb suffix) , bite. * Hin-(Verb suffix) , eat. * Zhyam-(Verb suffix) , ''pat, touch, hold, handle. * ''Rhyina-(Verb suffix) , ''smell , sniff. * ''Ngaku-(Verb suffix) , sneeze. * Rup-(Verb suffix) , spit. * Lwi'o-(Verb suffix) , think. * Tja-(Verb suffix) , talk, say. * Khaha-(Verb suffix) , laugh. * Ngwi-(Verb suffix) , leave. * Gat-(Verb suffix) , prevent, stop. * Kik-(Verb suffix) , ''Attack , hit, charge. * ''Tsunha-(Verb suffix) , swim, float. * Jakya-(Verb suffix) , play , pretend. Numbers Numbers in Karakin are based on the number eight, And like Annatropa and Korkin. Numbers like 10 and 19 are said like 1-2 (Pako) and 2-3 (Kotsoyi) ,but there's no zero so 16 is 1-8 (Palxo). * Pa , one * Ko '', two * ''Tsoyi , three * Din , four * No , five * Ja , six * Tjo , seven * Lxo , eight 64 (Lxolxo) is sometimes synonymous for meany or lots of as they don't have a separate word for many. Colours Karakin and it's child languages (Korkin, Karutu , Chyukitu and Kotalosian) don't have stand alone words for colours but instead uses objects that are that colour to describe the colour of an Object. * Kyo , White , reflection in the water. * Kemu , Red/pink , a red barked tree. * Nga'i , Green , grass. * Khalwi , Yellow , pollen. * Lxanga , Black , a black leaved, bitter and thorny plant. * Nhakha , Cyan , river / water. * Zwik , Dark-blue/Grey/Purple , Shadows and night time. * Tjwa , Ultra-violet (All Jamesianoids can see ultra-violet rays), sun. * Heng , Brown , dirt. Example text Category:Languages